The present invention relates to bicycle racks in general and bicycle racks which are attached to a rear mounted hitch in particular.
With the ever increasing popularity of trucks, mini-vans, and sports utility vehicles, many production passenger vehicles come equipped with a rear facing trailer hitch. The prevalence of rear facing trailer hitches has increased the popularity of bicycle racks which mount to a rear facing trailer hitch. A bicycle rack which mounts to a trailer hitch does not engage any part of the vehicle on which a high gloss appearance finish is applied. Thus, for the consumer, a bicycle rack which mounts to a structure designed to carry loads is often perceived as desirable. Mounting behind the vehicle also cuts down on wind resistance and provides for easy access to bikes mounted on a bike rack.
Many vehicular bike racks have been designed with a short square tube, called a receiver tube, which mounts with a receiver hitch. The square tube is mated to a bracket which holds a round tube which extends upwardly about three feet and is bent to form a rearwardly facing arm on which bikes are supported.
In the past, to simplify connecting a round tube to a square bracket, the base of the tube has been formed into a rectangular member which mates with a bracket. The bracket typically provides for tilting the tube and bike support arm rearwardly to allow the consumer to gain access to the rear of the vehicle.
What is needed is a bracket for connecting a round tube at approximately right angles to a square hitch extension tube.